


For Your Own Sake

by Serpex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Umino Iruka, Comfort, Cuddles, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay Sex, Humor, I SWEAR I DID NOT FORGET THE CONDOM, Jk I'm not a scout, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Recovery, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sickness, Smut, Snark, Soup, Top Hatake Kakashi, Yaoi, canon AU, chicken, mature - Freeform, scouts honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Kakashi wasn't one to get sick, usually. When he does, it's when his demons start to come without holding back. Iruka is determined to keep the man on his feet no matter what it takes. He was willing to fight any demon that plagued Kakashi's mind, even if it was Kakashi himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	For Your Own Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to enderine11 on Wattpad who requested this.
> 
> This fanfic is somewhat canon. Admittedly, it's been like five years since I actually watched the series, so I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC. This might have a bit of spoiler for those who haven't read or seen Kakashi's backstory, so there's a bit of that. This will also contain smut. Other than that, there's not much more to say. Onward!

There's a song in the air, one born from a small bird hiding beneath the willows. The grass in the field dances to its tune, a light wistful melody crying to the sky. Up above, the clouds have spared me their veil to uncover the moon, brilliant snow white with a glow that rivals even the sun. Somehow, it feels warm too.

"Kakashi. We have to leave." Turning to my side, I was shocked, frozen as I came face to face with them, Rin and Obito. I wanted to scream, shout, cry, anything. But, my feet were stuck, and the air filled with an eerie chill.

"Don't go," I whispered. But, they only returned smiles and turned away. "Don't go!" They suddenly ran off and a staircase of shimmering light drew a path to the moon. They scampered across and away into the night. As if I had broken the spell, I found strength in my legs again and rain after them. I jumped onto the staircase only to fall through and crash to the ground. Tears fell from my eyes as I reached out, but their bodies had already disappeared.

"Not again. Not like this. Please, don't leave me! Not again... Don't leave."

"...shi."

"Come back..."

"...kashi."

"Don't leave..."

"Kakashi!"

I let out a hoarse cry tearing my eyes open as I clenched my fist in the air. Sweat drenched my sheets as I gasped and tried to calm down. Even my legs were pulsing like I had run a marathon.

"Easy there. You had another nightmare." I glanced over to see Iruka shaking a folded towel before he set it onto my head. I jerked away and pulled myself into a sitting position, throwing the cloth into some corner. I wordlessly tore the covers away and tried to get up.

"Kakashi, please sit down. You can barely stand on your feet without swaying right now," Iruka ordered. He pushed me back down onto the bed for what felt like the millionth time today. I fell back, defeated. Iruka sighed before he went to roll up another cloth. "Want to talk about it?" I thought about it, but the words I wanted to say wouldn't come out. What could I say? My friends and teammates from so long ago were gone now. All of it had been because I wasn't good enough. I carried that burden in my mind, my heart, and even in my skills, my eye. How could I lay here because I had a little cold? Didn't I make a vow to myself?

Pathetic. I was utterly bound to such regal rules. I don't even know if Rin and Obito would be proud of what I've become now. Beyond that, it didn't matter if I told Iruka about it now. He already knows. He always has known. My nightmares never change. 

"No," I finally replied. Iruka hummed before setting a new cloth onto my forehead.

"Alright, do what you will. But, you're not leaving this house until you're better," he said.

"I'm fine," I scowled. "At least let me get out of bed. Let me run a few rounds around the forest. I can't stand being cooped up here." Iruka ignored my pleas and continued to move about sanitizing my belongings. "It's just a little cold, Iruka. It's not going to kill me."

"No, it's not," he mumbled. "But, it doesn't mean it won't get worse. Speaking of worse, when's the last time you've washed that mask of yours?" I shirked away and fell limp in the bed knowing I had an earful coming my way.

"Um, like two weeks? Not since the last escort mission that took almost a week for the herbalist to be satisfied," I answered. The man groaned as he dropped everything and yanked my folded clothes from the bedside table and threw them into the laundry. I let out a sigh knowing it was too late now. Iruka smirked as he came back. He knew I didn't leave my house without covering my face, and now, I had nothing to cover up with.

"Checkmate," he cooed in a mocking voice. "I sometimes am appalled by your ability to be both amazing and as irresponsible as a child. How is it that you can even stand unwashed clothes for so long. I give it like a week before it drives me crazy. Are you sure you didn't get sick from living in filth?"

"It's not filth," I retorted. "I just didn't get to it."

"In two weeks?" Iruka raised an inquisitive brow. I couldn't fight that. I suppose it was pushing things a little. 

"Whatever. Do what you want. It's not like I'm going to stop you anyway," I grumbled before turning away from him and facing the wall. I could hear him rummaging around some more after he did the laundry and some other things. I groaned and let out a sigh. I coughed a little bit and rolled back over. I flinched as I came face to face with Iruka's legs. The other man chuckled as he placed some water on the table.

"Drink up, man. I've got soup ready if you want it. But, you gotta at least keep taking in liquids," he said. I sat up and huffed. Part of me really wanted that water, but I still felt snarky. I put on a disgusted face and glared at Iruka.

"How about no?" I teased. "I ain't drinking that unless you make me." 

"Suit yourself."

"What?" Before I could get another word out, Iruka suddenly threw himself at me pushing me down so he could swing a leg across my waist pinning me in place. I gasped as he ground straight onto my pants and rolled his hips in a sinful motion. He grabbed the cup of water and took a gulp to my shock before leaning down. He pressed his lips to mine and through it, he made me drink the water and fall into a dance of my tongue against his. A low moan left my throat as I swallowed and wanted to eat him whole. 

That is, I did until the rational part of me hit. I pushed him away and just let my jaw drop as I peered wide-eyed.

"Iruka! I'll get you sick," I cried. He shushed me and shrugged.

"My immune system is better than most people. Besides, I just voluntarily have been in your presence for the last few days plus I just kissed you. If anything, I think I'm beyond the point of the no return. Now, do you really want me to stop, Kakashi?" he asked with a shit-eating grin. I hated and loved this man so much. He did make a good point that he really wasn't sick despite being around me.

"No, don't stop," I growled. "But, I won't be accountable if this actually does get you sick." 

"I'll take that chance," Iruka mused as he slid down and made quick work of removing his own clothes and pulling me out of my pajamas. I hissed as the cold air hit my cock. It didn't last too long though as Iruka bent down and gulped my shaft all the way to the hilt, biting slightly enough that his teeth traced me back up to my slit. I cursed as he sunk deeper into the sheets and bobbed up and down.

"Swing your ass over here," I growled. Iruka complied, and I nearly came as he swiveled his body across mine without even taking a breath or letting go. I could practically feel his lips smirking around me. I gripped his ass and massaged his muscles until he relaxed. I gave a few teasing licks and kisses up and down his cock before moving up towards the main course. I pried apart his cheeks and took my sweet time pushing my tongue and loosening him up. Iruka jerked up and moaned at the friction. I could feel his arms shaking a little, and knew he wouldn't last too much longer. I was thrilled to see him wriggling all because of me. I pressed three fingers in at once knowing he could take it. He moaned as I curled my knuckles and milked him in the same rhythm. I laughed a bit as the site. "Look at you. You're sucking my fingers in and stretching so nicely, Iruka. Most would be crying at this, yet you're taking this like a champ. Yours looks almost like a pussy, so beautiful and ripe just for me."

"Just for you," Iruka repeated. His whines were evident in his voice. "Kakashi, please, no more. I want you inside." I couldn't help but fulfill his pleas. I motioned for him to bend forward and get onto his knees. I yanked open a drawer under my bedside stand and threw on a condom and lube in record speed before lining my cock up. I thrust inside, and we both moaned at the sudden intrusion. His ass was so tight and yet, Iruka pushed himself back for more which I gladly obliged. I started pounding into him and felt myself building up. I knew I wasn't going to last too much longer. My ears were popping and my muscles bunched together. With one final thrust, I came and felt Iruka let go too. 

I gradually waited until I could hear my heartbeat again before pulling out and falling limply to my side, Iruka collapsing after. He turned to me with a wimpy smile that I couldn't help but return.

"That was refreshing," he beamed. "It's been like a month since we did that. We should go again." I laughed deliriously at the thought. Unfortunately, I don't have the best stamina for this kind of thing.

"I'm old Iruka. And I want to sleep again now because of you," I replied. This seemed to revolt the man as he suddenly gained a jolt of energy and shot up. He ran out of the room and came back with a trash bag and rags and began wiping everything up and disposing of everything. It was comical how he was like a headless chicken. Cleanliness was surprisingly like a switch for him. But, I enjoyed it. Watching him was charming even if he was equally as naked as I was. He was still a work of art. 

After I eventually got into clean pajamas and laid on clean sheets again, Iruka went back to taking care of me. We both had some of the soup he had made earlier which warmed me up. I felt pleased and calm. My throat wasn't killing me as much, and I felt tired in that mild way, not like my bones were ready to melt into the bed. Iruka ended up cuddling next to me, and we both drifted off.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't get nightmares. Everything felt okay. 

But boy, if Iruka gets sick, I would totally rub that in his face. Fuck your immune system, but I still love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this sooner, but school got a hold of me. I am becoming sorely irritated by online learning. The good news is my semester ends at the end of April, so I don't have much left. Until that point though, I'll be slow to update any of my other fics.
> 
> In terms of this fic, I didn't really know where I was going, but I hope it's somewhat sufficient. Admittedly, I never imagined I would be writing any sort of Naruto fanfic. But, drop a comment to let me know how I could improve ^^


End file.
